


In my Dreams you Shine so Bright

by Astrid_B_Caine



Series: Secret Santa X-mas exchanges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angel Castiel, Canon Compliant, Castiel In Love, Christmas Presents, F/F, Feels, Gen, Gift Giving, Hannah freeform, Happy Ending, Heaven, Land of Oz, M/M, Mythology References, No Spoilers, POV Castiel, POV Charlie Bradbury, POV Dean Winchester, POV Multiple, Platonic Cuddling, Plot, Podfic Welcome, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Redemption, Resurrection, Romance, SPN J2 Secret Santa, Season/Series 12, Sharing a Bed, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_B_Caine/pseuds/Astrid_B_Caine
Summary: Cas wants to find the right gift for Dean. Something he truly wants. In the end, it may mean a happy ending for everyone. But it’s not that easy and it takes him all year.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



> Made for the SPN J2 Secret Santa exchange on LiveJournal at: <http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/>. Thank you to all the mods there for creating this massive Christmas exchange!
> 
> This gift is for [Polleekin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp):  
>  _I hope you enjoy this story. Your likes and prompts were full of life and joy, I hope I put enough of those feelings in here for you. Wishing you an awesome new year with much fandom frolic!_
> 
> BIG thank you to my beta [Amberdreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams)! You rock!
> 
> Rated 'Teen' for a modest amount of strong language. 
> 
> The title is a line from the song: [Somewhere in the Night](http://www.songlyrics.com/scott-bakula/somewhere-in-the-night-lyrics/), by Scott Bakula & Velton Ray Bunch.

**Spring:**

Castiel knew resurrections were hard work. Only someone as splendid as his Father had been able to design such complex beings as humans. Castiel was no designer, but he was a hell of an engineer where humans were concerned.

Of course, resurrections on average took a great concerted effort by many angels. When he had been sent out to rescue Dean, he’d had formidable backup. These days he wasn’t trusted by the other angels and he certainly didn’t have a garrison of them at his beck and call like in the old days; the days before the Winchesters averted the Apocalypse and Cas had attempted to save Heaven from descending into chaos and failed.

He was persona non-grata up in Heaven, so he had to be circumspect with his plan.

Cas got on Angel Radio to locate the one angel whom he trusted. She had professed feelings for him and she had acted nobly and had relinquished her vessel to the human who owned it. Cas respected her for that. He felt warm and peaceful when he thought of her, remembering her sacrifice and how pure her motives had been.

He knew he had become too close to humans to be as untaintedly angelic as Hannah. Particularly since the human named Dean had captured his heart and his allegiance. He had voluntarily relinquished his required purity and clarity of mission as an angel for the untidy adventure of mingling with humanity. He had given up much, but never looked back. He was content with his choices.

Dean possessed true moral compass as a human, which upon reflection was something Castiel realized he lacked. He had no morality, being trained strictly as a soldier of the Lord. He was a yes-man, a hit-man, the first to jump into battle whenever it was required. As such, morality wasn’t part of his make-up. He’d been taught that the end justifies the means, but didn’t understand any of the shades of grey between right and wrong, the realm in which humans operated. For that, he looked to the Winchesters.

When he had formed his current plan, he decided to go about it in a measured, step-by-step way, so he wouldn’t make mistakes in morality or ethics. A mess-up on that front would make the whole plan fall apart.

So there he was, praying to the angel known as Hannah and waiting patiently.

“Castiel?” she filtered through Angel Radio on a secure channel. “Are you in need?”

She was worried, he realized. He hastened to ease her concern. “I am fine. Thank you for answering my call.”

“It’s always good to hear from you,” she answered back, obviously relieved that he was okay. “I didn’t think you would contact me again.”

“Hannah – you are very important to me,” Castiel stated, so there be no doubt about his feelings. “I wish to bestow a gift upon a treasured human. Would you help me?”

 

**Summer:**

** **

Charlie was in Oz, waiting for Dorothy.

Her lover would be here any minute now and Charlie’s heart was racing at the thought of seeing her beloved’s beautiful face when Charlie unveiled the picnic that she had prepared.

The sun was shining over Restwater Lake. Emerald City stood out in the distance as a bright and colorful beacon of peace. It rung true as a symbol of her own peace and her blissful life with Dorothy.  Charlie knew there was no better place to be in any world.

She heaved in a contented sigh. She couldn’t believe she’d been so lucky as to actually venture into another world where everything was a fairytale. The Winchester brothers had opened up so many new experiences for her, and she always thought about them with fondness. Especially Dean. She was relieved that what had happened to her didn’t hurt anymore. She still loved the brothers too much to feel sorry for her unfortunate death. Dean was the best big brother that a girl could ever wish for, and she would’ve done anything and everything to save him. She was thankful every day that the boys had come into her life, which had opened the door to meeting Dorothy, whom she loved more than life.

Dorothy would be here any second now. Charlie’s heart was racing at the thought of seeing her gorgeous face. Charlie had put together the picnic thoughtfully with crazy multicolored foods from this fairytale land that she now called home. When Dorothy got here, they’d have so much fun lying in the sun together, making love on the intensely green grass, next to the lake, which was azure blue and as still as a post card. Everything was perfect and Charlie had never felt happier.

Dorothy would be here any second now-

“Charlie,” an oddly familiar, gruff voice interrupted her bliss.

She looked up to see a harmless looking man in a long coat. He didn’t belong here.

Dorothy should be here any moment now, so Charlie would have to get rid of this man so she could enjoy her meticulously planned tryst with the love of her life.

“Bad timing, Brief Case,” she told him. “This shindig is strictly ladies only.”

The black-haired man’s gentle smile tugged at Charlie’s memories. Where did she know him from? Her wrist started to ache, like she was detecting rain. She rubbed her wrist to make it go away.

“Dorothy will be here any second,” she told the accountant, “so-”

“No,” he said, a sympathetic sadness in his gravelly voice. “Dorothy isn’t coming.”

Charlie was startled out of her bliss by his assertion, and she felt a familiar worry wash over her, worry she had felt before when a loved one’s life was threatened. “How do you know? Is she alright?” If Dorothy wasn’t on her way, surely something bad must have happened.

“She isn’t coming, because this isn’t Oz,” the man explained calmly.

Charlie’s first reaction was total denial. But then doubt kicked in. Why would this harmless-looking man say something so outrageous without good reason? And what would someone who looked like he belonged in one upgrade up from an office cubicle doing in a perpetually off the wall place like Oz? It made no sense, and her mind was racing through permutations for what was going on.

She refused to be scared off by some company dress-code victim. “Why don’t you try this with someone who hasn’t been around the block? You’re out of your league, mister, if you think you can come in here and frighten me half to death.”

“Charlie,” he repeated.

And how come he knew her name? Who was he? She didn’t remember. She had to remember.

“I’m telling you the truth and you know it.” He hesitated before he continued. “Will you allow me to touch your hand?”

Don’t do it, her mind screamed at her. She knew he would ruin everything, her picnic, her frolic with Dorothy, maybe even more. But she had to know. “Okay, but no hanky-panky.”

“I promise. No hankies.” He opened his hands in front of him to show they were empty. Then he slowly reached for her wrist, where she’d felt the dull pang before.

Suddenly all the colors in Oz dimmed to more normal hues and she shook her head to clear it.

This wasn’t Oz. It was a facsimile. A moment ago, it had been home, but with the glamor gone, it suddenly felt really fake.

“Castiel?” she asked, but she already knew it was him. “Oh my God,” she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. He didn’t protest and his arms wrapped round her in support as reality hit her.

“Dorothy isn’t coming, is she,” she half asked, half stated. A slow sob wrecked through her with the loss, and she was so thankful for his comforting arms. “This sucks,” she said finally, not knowing what else to say. It was the truth.

“I’m sorry,” the angel whispered in her ear. “I’m not here to take it all away. I have a proposal. If you don’t want it, I’ll restore your Heaven.”

Heaven? This wasn’t Oz, and Dorothy wasn’t coming, because Dorothy wasn’t dead. Her lover wasn’t with her in Heaven.

“I’m dead?” she hiccupped, trying to get her breath back.

“You’re in Heaven,” Castiel confirmed gently. “All is well.”

She pushed him away slightly, happy for the comfort his strong arms gave, but regretful that they were not Dorothy’s loving arms.

“Then why are you here?”

Castiel’s deep blue eyes matched the color of Restwater Lake, as it had been in the Oz Heaven. But his eyes were real. She felt steady now, knowing that she was dead. All was well, this was Heaven, and Castiel was real. The only thing missing was Dorothy.

“I wish to give you the choice of being resurrected,” the angel finally revealed.

Now that she remembered everything, she also knew she’d been dead before. Surely this time would be harder, as the first time she hadn’t been dead for long, it was more a matter of being revived. Here in Heaven people had completely shed their bodies. They were just souls. So she asked, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t resurrections kinda a big deal?”

“Very,” he nodded, his expression severe. “But I have assembled the right team to make it happen, if you wish it.” He released her and gestured towards the now-subdued backdrop of Emerald City. “This is Hannah. She agreed to help me restore you to Earth in your original corporeal form.”

Charlie looked toward the grand city where she had spent so many happy hours, and after a moment or two, she started to see a large shimmer hazing it out a bit, about the size of an average New York high-rise tower.

“Hannah?” She waved vaguely into the air, hoping she looked friendly. How did one greet a seventy-plus story skyscraper?

“She is an angel in celestial form,” Castiel explained. It didn’t make things any less weird, though.

No doubt being given the option of resurrection was awesome, but Charlie had to wonder. “I know I’m special and all, but really, why me?”

Castiel bowed his head, like a human would when they’re feeling guilty.

She could only guess how angels showed their emotions, but was glad that Castiel had a body that she could relate to, as opposed to Hannah.

“I have made many mistakes, Charlie,” Castiel admitted, “but I have always appreciated humans such as you and Sam and Dean for your sense of principle when it comes to taking the right actions. That is why I’m asking you what you wish. My true motivation is selfish. For myself, I wish to bestow a gift upon Dean.”

“Dean!” she had to keep a rushing surge of emotions at bay, when she remembered why she had died, why she had fought so hard, and had been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. She had loved Dean so much, she’d been willing to do anything to save him from the Mark. Sure, dying totally sucked and hadn’t been part of the plan, but given the choice, she’d do it again.

Here Castiel was giving her another choice, though. To get her life back. That was just amazing.

“What gift do you have in mind?” she asked, when she had herself under control.

“You.” He looked solemn, expectant, reminding her that he was asking, not commanding.

“Me?” she asked. “I can be a gift?”

“Hannah and I can resurrect you, but we will only do it if you truly wish it. You deserve your Heaven, Charlie. You don’t have to go back to Earth.”

Castiel was giving her the widest possible margin to make her decision. But she’d always been good at making up her own mind, and it didn’t take her long.

“I want to go back to Earth,” she told Castiel.

The angel tilted his head to the side without judgment. “Are you certain?”

“I am,” she said confidently. She knew exactly what she wanted and was getting more excited by the second thinking of all the possibilities. “This is Heaven, right? And Dorothy is still alive, so there’s no way she’s going to show up for the picnic. I’m going to sit here for however many years expecting her to show up, pretty much until the cows come home. And if she’s still in Oz where no one ages, that could be a very long time.” Charlie didn’t even want to think about that permutation, because Dorothy could live in Oz forever. “I want to go back.”

On Earth she had a fighting chance. She would find a way back to Oz, to her love. Here, she had no options at all, even though Heaven had been bliss, totally and absolutely. “I want reality,” she told him.

“Thank you,” Castiel said.

The last thing Charlie knew was his finger going to her forehead, as she slipped into a deep black nothing.

 

**Fall:**

“Hannah, how much longer?”

“It’s hard, Castiel. You knew this from the beginning. We’re understaffed.”

“I know, and I appreciate your hard work.”

“She’ll be perfect and you shouldn’t worry so much.”

“I just wish I could find someone to help you, Hannah. But it’s just us.”

“I don’t mind. It’s soothing work. The Lord’s work.”

“Since no order from above came to me to resurrect Charlie, I don’t think we can construe my desire to gift Dean with the life of his friend as having God’s approval.”

“No, Castiel. Working on the miracle that is humankind is always the Lord’s work. You’re doing something good here, and I wish to be part of it.”

“I cannot repay you.”

“I have already been paid.”

“What do you mean, Hannah?”

“I made so many mistakes when I was a human, and yet you loved me, though you didn’t want what I desired from you. I didn’t understand the kind of love you were giving me. I understand now, and I am so grateful that if you wish me to work on many resurrections in a row, I’ll line up to do all of them.”

“Hannah, I’m sorry I didn’t give you want you wanted.”

“You gave me what I needed. And I will always be there for you, as long as I exist.”

“I’m sorry. I love another.”

“I understand, Castiel. That doesn’t diminish what I feel for you.”

“I tried to treat you right.”

“You did. Your love for Dean was legendary amongst the ranks here in Heaven, many Earth years before I took my vessel. I had unwise expectations. But I learned what loving means, what being human means. Why we must protect them. I will always love you, Castiel.”

“I- I love Dean.”

“I understand that. I have learned so much from you, Castiel. I wish to redeem myself in your eyes. I will always help you when you ask. Now get back to Earth and take care of your mission, and let me work on Charlie.”

“Thank you, Hannah.”

 

**Winter:**

Dean sighed happily in his bed, knowing this was about as good as it was ever going to get for a Winchester.

Quiet and calm was humming all through the Bunker. Sam was safe, Amara had turned around, the sun was back to full strength, God wasn’t dying, the universe did not implode. Somewhere along the line even the horrific scenario that the Mark had threatened for Dean had become a distant memory.

He didn’t even wonder what today would bring. It was just so pleasant simply to _be_ that he closed his eyes for a little bit longer, not even thinking about breakfast yet.

The tell-tale flappy whoosh that he knew so well told him Cas had arrived.

“Don’t tell me the world needs saving,” Dean warned, refusing to budge or even open his eyes, “I’m not interested.” Well, he would be of course, and just the thought of something being afoot made his sense of adventure jump up and pay attention. But it would have to go ten rounds with the contentment that he’d been basking in for, what, over ten minutes now? Yes, it was probably time for another disaster to happen.

“I have no information on global peril,” Cas said, a bit of surprise in his voice. “Should we go check with Sam?”

Dean opened one eye and almost chuckled at the worried look on Cas’s face. “Forget it. He’d already have rounded us up if something was going on. Sammy’s no slowpoke.”

Cas seemed to readjust and relief washed his face as he sat down on Dean’s bed.

That wasn’t usual. Cas always stood. “What’s up, Cas?” Dean was happy to give his guardian angel his full attention, hoping fervently he wasn’t in any trouble.

Cas bowed his head. He looked ready for confession.

A little worried, Dean put a hand on Cas’s arm, feeling the thick fabric of the pristine beige overcoat. “You okay, man?”

Normally Cas wasn’t so openly emotional. Hell, normally Cas didn’t show _any_ emotion, not of this type anyway. He was good at anger, worry and relief. But any of the more subtler ones, Dean was pretty sure Cas felt them, but he didn’t act – well – human.

“Dean, I made you a present.”

Dean stopped short at this non-sequitur. “Ah, thanks?” he managed. “This is bad?” he asked. Cas was just an enigma to him some days.

“Oh no,” the angel looked up, self-assured now. “I made sure I did a good job. Hannah helped.”

“Hannah? The angel that tried to sleep with you?” Dean still found it quite amusing that Cas would say no to a hot angel throwing herself at him. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand why Cas had refused. But he’d learned over the years that both Cas and Sam had a different attitude to sex than he had, and although he didn’t understand how they felt, he respected their choices. He just wished that the two most important men in his life would have a little bit more fun.

“Hannah has worked very hard, and she’s done an amazing job,” Cas explained.

Dean was no closer to finding out what was going on.

“It is a Christmas present,” Cas elaborated.

“Sweet,” Dean said, going with the flow. “I love presents. You do know today ain’t Christmas, right?”

Cas nodded. “I have noted that humans spend the whole month of December celebrating the birth of Jesus.”

Dean shrugged, not actually able to find much fault in his observations, apart from the birth of Jesus part. There was no point in explaining the consumer economy to Cas right now. “I guess we do.”

“Would you like to meet your present?” Cas asked.

“Meet?” Dean had a creepy feeling that this might be the same kind of thing as when Amara left him a present. “Cas, what have you done?”

“I will be right back,” Cas said, and a whoosh sounded his disappearance.

“Damn,” Dean mumbled to himself as he got up, knowing there was more chance of things going to hell in a hand basket from here, than anything good coming his way. “SAMMY!” he yelled, just in time before Cas popped back in, holding a petite woman wrapped in a soft lace blanket. The blanket was shimmering, like it had been made in Heaven, and the woman was-

“Charlie?” he croaked.

Sam jolted to a stop at the door to Dean’s room, as if he’d come running with breakneck speed. “Dean?”

Dean looked briefly at his brother, noting the gun Sam was already putting away. Then his attention went straight back to the angel holding the young woman whom they knew to be dead. “Cas?”

She wasn’t moving.

“Is she-?” Dean couldn’t say it. It hurt too much, and he hadn’t been allowing himself to think of her often, or her tragic sacrifice. He squashed his surging emotions down hard. “What’s going on, Cas?” he pushed out through clenched teeth.

Sam was moving closer, and put a hand against Charlie’s neck, searching for a pulse. She was rosy in color, like she was sleeping peacefully, and she looked so real, so healthy.

“Tell me she’s okay,” Dean begged, of Cas or Sam, whoever could answer him first.

“Her heart rate’s fine,” Sam said, out of breath with emotion, a sure fire indicator to Dean that his little brother felt out of his depth. “Cas?”

The brothers both looked at Cas, who was smiling gently. He looked serene, happy, and he lovingly held the small woman in his arms. “I wanted to make something right, Dean. Charlie is my present to you.”

“She’s fucking alive?” Dean couldn’t help himself. This was too much. “No jokes now, Cas. Cause this ain’t funny.”

“I’m not jesting,” Cas didn’t lose the happiness in his eyes. Dean knew Cas believed he’d done a good thing.

“Is she in a coma?” Sam asked, and Dean spared him another glance. His brother looked as worried and confused as he felt. He was glad – as he always was – that he wasn’t alone. Never alone as long as he had Sammy.

“She’s not yet regained consciousness,” Cas explained. “I will do that, when you both have calmed down.”

Dean was taken aback by Castiel’s astute judgment.

“Course,” Sam agreed. “Dean, we should calm down. Charlie deserves to wake up to friendly faces that aren’t freaked out.”

“Yeah. Yep,” Dean agreed. All of that made a lot of sense. Like, he would’ve loved to have had Sam and Bobby there when he’d woken up after being yanked out of Hell. Of course, Charlie hadn’t been in Hell. Thank God, she’d been safe.

“Dean,” Sam ordered, jolting him out of his runaway train of thought, “stop freaking out.”

“Okay.” He took a deep, steadying breath. “I’m good. I’m good.”

Sam gave him a warning, but sympathetic glance. “Cas, put her on the bed.” Sam was taking control and Dean was grateful for it. They’d all been jerked back from the dead, but only Dean had actually been resurrected from the afterlife, and he suspected that Cas had used the same process for Charlie as for him. He might be of help to her, once she woke up. That made him feel a whole lot better.

He silently vowed he would protect her until the end of time.

“Here,” he helped Cas lay her gently down on the bed, even though Cas could obviously handle it by himself.

“Dean,” Sam pointed to the other side of the bed, “you sit on that side of her, I’ll sit on this one.”

Dean and Sam arranged themselves on either side of Charlie. The setup felt intimate, loving and welcoming. Dean let his protective mode take the upper hand. She’d died trying to save him, so he owed her more than his life. He owed her happiness.

Clear now about he could do for her, Dean started to feel truly calm, which is what Charlie would need, and he looked at Sam, communicating wordlessly that he was ready.

Sam acknowledged him, and Cas moved to the head of the bed in preparation of waking her.

Dean leaned closer to Charlie and pushed his legs up on the bed, so he could lie beside her and cradle her.

“Okay, Cas,” Dean said, all his attention on the precious young woman in their midst. “Do your thing.”

Cas reached to Charlie’s temple and a small blip of bright Grace ignited between his two fingers and her skin.

Charlie moaned softly, like she was waking from a deep, refreshing sleep. She still looked so tranquil, and Dean felt relief wash over him, glad that her arrival back on Earth was peaceful. He wasn’t even going to think back to how he himself had woken up, many years ago. This was all about Charlie now, and their first priority was to make her feel comfortable and treasured.

Dean didn’t want to startle her, so he whispered softly. “Charlie? Wake up, baby.”

Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze landed on his face. “Hey,” she said, a bit sleepy. Then she noticed Sam on the other side of her, smiling warmly. She grinned at the both of them. “What’s up, bitches?”

“Charlie,” Sam breathed, color having drained from his face.

Dean figured maybe Sam was freaking out now like he’d been a minute ago. Dean knew Sam held himself responsible for Charlie’s death. It still hurt so much for both of them.

He put a steadying hand on Sam’s arm. Sam responded by lying down on the opposite side of Charlie, stretching out next to her, and offering his presence to comfort her. She giggled softly, looking from one large brother to the other, bracketing her in Dean’s bed.

“Aren’t I the lucky one,” she said, shivering.

“Are you feeling alright?” Cas asked, looming over her, like a doctor would.

“Cold.” Her shivers were turning into trembles, and Dean thought back to when he’d awakened. He hadn’t had time to feel cold. Too much adrenaline pumping through his system, trying to punch his way out of the wooden coffin he’d been buried in while he was choking on dust and dirt, crawling his way to the surface. Then the scalding heat of an Indian Summer in Illinois had beaten down on him as he’d set out in search for civilization and his family. He’d had no time for feeling cold.

But if Charlie was cold, he was going to fix it.

“Sam, huddle up,” he instructed, and Sam immediately moved in closer. “Cas, can you like, turn the heat up, or something? Grab a blanket?”

“I can do this,” Cas said and put his hand on Dean’s memory foam mattress. Dean felt he change in temperature immediately, and nodded when he’d started to feel toasty warm.

“Thanks Cas,” he said. Immediately checking with Charlie, he asked, “Better?”

She frowned for a moment, then let out a relieved sigh as the heat was sinking in. “Much.”

“I apologize,” Cas said formally. “I omitted to keep you warm on the way here.”

Charlie reached out to caress Cas’s hand, linking the four of them together. “No worries, Castiel. I’m glad to be me again. You and Hannah did a first-rate job.”

She lifted the lace blanket to inspect herself and promptly lowered it again. Dean assumed that meant she was naked and he grinned at Sam, who beamed back. They both cuddled Charlie closer.

“I’m gonna need some clothes,” Charlie continued without missing a beat, “but other than that, I’m feeling like me.”

Cas’s joy intensified visibly, and Dean had rarely seen such a display of excitement from the angel before.

“Cas,” Dean said, voice still low in deference to Charlie being newly restored to life, but he had to say something or his heart would burst. “I don’t know why you did this, man, or how. But thank you.”

Castiel looked at him, as if he didn’t understand what could be unclear about all this. “I did it for you, Dean. Merry Christmas.”

“She’s, ah, a Christmas present,” Dean explained to Sam.

Dean couldn’t believe something so precious, so fragile could be given as a gift. He met Charlie’s happy gaze, and filled up with gratitude. What a gift!

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered and kissed her warm forehead, feeling completely at a loss for words.

Charlie smiled. “You guys’re gonna do something for me. All three of you.”

“I’m at your service,” Cas stated formally. 

 “What is it?” Sam asked.

 “Anything,” Dean promised.

Charlie’s face was a picture of determination. “You’re going to find me a way back to Oz, so Dorothy and I can live happily ever after.”

All three of them were one hundred percent in.

 

[ _the end_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Oz research site: [Oz Wiki](http://oz.wikia.com/wiki/Out_of_Oz)  
> I did my best. Forgive me if I messed the Oz part up!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
